


She Got Eight

by WhoRUGurl



Series: Sense8 TUA au [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe- The Umbrella Academy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoRUGurl/pseuds/WhoRUGurl
Summary: On the 8th hour of the eighth day of August, 1988, 88 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of them had been pregnant when the day began. Dr. Angelica Turing, eccentric billionaire and scientist, resolved to locate, adopt, and study as many of these children as she could. She got eight.





	She Got Eight

Officer Michael Gorski paced the length of his living room. As he made his way from one side of the room to the other, and back again, he could feel the weight of the woman’s eyes following him. Nearby, his wife sat, her head in her hands, clearly as shocked by her proposition as he was. Every few laps or so, Michael stopped his pacing, opening his mouth to say something, before deciding against whatever response he had started to form in his mind.

To her credit, the woman simply sat patiently, awaiting his response. Perhaps she herself was realizing how ridiculous her proposition was, and was eventually going to take it back. Or, perhaps, she knew simply from the fact that neither of them had rejected her that she was going to the right crowd. Michael himself wasn’t aware as to why he didn’t say no yet.

Right as he started his usual pause in pacing, a noise from upstairs drew all eyes to the stairs. Michael sighed, “He’s starting to get fussy.” Before he could start moving towards the stairs, his wife got up, clearly using the baby’s whining as an excuse to have a break from being in the room. The woman watched her ascend to the second floor.

“Have you named him yet?”

Michael blinked. “How did-” He paused, remembering that he’d used male pronouns. “Oh. No, not yet. We-we haven’t decided if we’re keeping him.” This was clearly what the woman wanted to hear, as her mouth turned slightly upwards. “What do you want with him, anyways?”

“I’ve always wanted to be a mother. This seemed like as good a time as any.” “Ah.” The two of them sat in silence for some time. Eventually, the noise from upstairs calmed down. The sound of someone descending the stairs hit their ears soon enough. Michael’s wife reached the bottom, and he saw the bundle in her arms. His...well, he wasn’t certain if it was really his son. The woman stood up, trying to get a better vantage point of the baby.

Michael’s wife walked over to the woman, and, to Michael’s shock, handed the baby over. “How much did you say you would give us?”

“Sweetheart?”

“Six million,” the woman said, staring at the baby boy in her arms in wonder.

“Okay.”

Michael stared at his wife in shock, “Sweetheart! Are you-are you sure?” Michael’s wife nodded. He hesitated. “I-” He sighed. “Okay.”

The woman got up. “Thank you. I can assure, this is for the best.”

As she began to head towards the front door, Michael had a sudden realization. "Wait!" The woman turned back towards him, cocking her head as if to ask him something. "What did you say your name was again?"

The woman smiled. "Angelica. Angelica Turing."

* * *

 

Irina stared at the woman in shock. “You...you can keep him safe?”

Angelica nodded. “I can get him far away from here, from your father. I can take good care of him.”

Irena blinked at her, shocked by the woman's words. "How do you know about my father?"

She sighed. "Anton Bogdanow is not a good man. That is known across practically all of Germany. One can only imagine what he would do to the son of his teenage daughter, born out of wedlock and with no father of his own."

Irena stared at her son for a few seconds, as he squirmed in her arms. After that, she kissed him, and handed him over to her. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

Janet stared at the baby in her arms in disgust. “You can finally take this thing away from us?” In the corner of her eye, she could see Lawrence flinch at her words. In the two weeks following the sudden birth of the little hell-spawn in her arms, he had grown quite attached to it.  _Well_ , Janet resolved,  _We ought to nip that in the butt_.

Angelica smiled, “He’ll be out of sight, out of mind.”

Janet handed the baby over, “Here. Take it.” Lawrence deflated.  _No matter. We'll just have a proper child of our own soon enough_.

* * *

 

  
"But he is the son of God! He is Jesus Christ reborn!"

Estella sighed. Her mother had been ranting about this since Angelica had made her proposal. "Mama, we cannot afford another child in this house. With my two boys, Regina's three children, and Ana's daughter, there's just no way."

Her mother glared. "Very well. See how God feels about you selling his son away like he's nothing but a cheep toy."

* * *

 

Angelica held onto Mi-Cha as she sobbed. "You know this would be for the best. After all, a child born while your husband is in the middle of establishing his company, especially a daughter without a certain father, will only bring down public image of him. Perhaps it is best for us to simply...transfer the problem before others can find out."

Mi-Cha knew she was right, but that certainly didn't make the decision any easier. It had only been about three-and-a-half weeks since her daughter's birth, but she had already grown attached to her.

Angelica tipped her chin up to look at her in the eyes. "Come now. Do what you now is right."

* * *

 

Shiro stared at the baby swaddled in her arms. The boy had grown rather excited since Angelica arrived, always eager to meet new people. "You are sure he will be safe where you are planning to take him?"

Angelica nodded. "Absolutely. The conflict between yours and your husband's people will not be able to touch him there."

Shiro nodded, before looking the woman in the eyes. "Okay then."

* * *

 

 _This baby was a miracle_ , Priya thought, holding the baby's hand as she fussed in Sanyam's arms.  _But...a miracle born at the wrong time_. Sanyam had only just opened his restaurant, so finances were a bit tight as they had yet to profit from it. They had not wanted to have a child until they could be certain that they were financially secure.

Priya looked up at her husband, who, as if telepathically connected to her, looked down at her in sync. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, having a silent conversation. After a few moments, they looked back at Angelica, who was sitting across from them, waiting for a response. 

"Okay," said Sanyam. 

* * *

 

Gunnar was conflicted about Angelica's proposition. After having just lost his job a few weeks ago, he could not afford to take care of a child on his own. But after having lost his wife, she was all he had left of her. It was an awful logical loop to be stuck in.

Ultimately, his paternal instincts won him over in his decision.

"You'll probably be far better at taking care of her than I could be. Make sure she knows I love her, though."

* * *

 

Angelica looked at her eight new children. None of them had provided much insight into what made them special just yet, but she was certain that in little time, they would prove themselves to be just what she was looking for. All that was needed was a bit of experimentation. 

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own Sense8 or The Umbrella Academy. This idea came to me because I couldn't stop thinking about the parallels between the "I Think We're Alone Now" and "What's Going On" scenes, which led me to realize the similarities between the two series.


End file.
